


The First Date

by DipsInDemacianDots



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipsInDemacianDots/pseuds/DipsInDemacianDots
Summary: Garen and Darius finally go on their first date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my previous story, but away from the match and more onto the characters themselves. So if you haven't read that past story, it might help have some idea of what Garen and Darius's personalities are like to me.

“Now that Darius said yes, what’s the plan?”

Garen looked to Taric with an anxious look. “Plan? Like what to do in case someone attacks us?”

Even the gems seemed to be twinkling with delight as Taric had a good laugh at Garen’s naivety.

“No, like what you’re going to wear, what to talk about, a backup plan in-case things don’t work…” Taric stopped talking as it was obvious he lost Garen. He flipped his hair to the side and asked, “How about we just start with where you want to have the date?”

Garen lit up, “I know the perfect place, trust me.”

Meanwhile, at Darius’s place…

“Darius you can’t seriously be wearing that!” Draven exclaimed as Darius walked out of the closet. Darius was wearing armor that hadn’t been cleaned of the last few battles, and pants with a few large sword rips. “Go back and wear something shiny or new. Are you trying to make him think you don’t like him?”

Darius sighed. He thought it was hard enough to have told Draven about the date, now he couldn’t leave until Draven gave the okay for an outfit. He walked back into his closet and looked again for something to wear. He scanned everything for ‘something new’. Everything here has a history and that’s the way Darius liked it. He had worn that shirt every time he went fishing, or that jacket when he went to his hill looking over the capital of Noxus. His eyes locked onto a red polo shirt that Katerina had gifted him some time ago. It was peeking behind the rest of his clothes as he never bothered to wear something nice since that romantic attempt. He put it on, and walked out again.

Draven jumped up, “YEEEESSS! That shirt for sure, now let me find you something for the lower half.” Draven ran out the door and in what seemed like seconds, he returned with mosaic pants that somehow shimmered between black and white. “Eeeeh, how about it?” Draven asked while rolling his eyebrows.

“You can’t be serious. I’m trying to look like a person, not a disco ball!” Darius turned to the side.

Draven pouted, but he pulled another pair of pants from behind his back, “Fine, how about this one?”

Darius glanced back and held a thoughtful gaze. “You know what? I think this will do.”


	2. Chapter 2

Garen was walking up to Darius’s door at the Institute, giddy with a piece of paper in his hands. They hadn’t spoken to or seen each other since that last game. Garen tried to seem casual, wearing shorts and a loose T-shirt, and even taking a quick run to get rid of some tension. After a deep breath, he knocked on Darius’s door. After a minute, Garen was about to knock again when the door opened. Darius looked out at Garen holding his fist up in the air.

Darius smirked and said, “So you wanted to fight after all?”

Garen panicked and put his upper arm on the door frame to appear at ease. “No….I…umm…here.” Garen handed Darius the paper.

Darius took the paper and unfolded it, smoothing it on the door first from all the wrinkles before reading it.

_Dear Darius,_

_I hope everything is well. I just wanted to see if you were still interested in us…doing stuff together, you know aside from punching each other. Can you come at 6 tonight on the Institute patio?_

_Sincerely,_

_Garen Crownguard_

Darius almost blushed from how awkward this note was, but was surprised at how touched he felt. He received notes constantly from the military, but none seemed to have this wonderful combination of honesty and uncertainty. He looked up at Garen and with a smile said, “Sure”. He turned back into his room and closed the door before he could see Garen’s ear to ear smile. Darius gently folded the note back into the weird formation Garen had it in before and lay on the bed, sighed and went to sleep with a grin. He did after all have 6 hours before the date, he might as well get some rest.

 

5 and a half hours later…

Garen ran out the patio, making sure he remembered everything. Dinner reservations, check. Walk plan, check. Outfit, check. Flowers, check. Sword, check. “Yeah, I think I got the essentials” Garen remarked.

Taric pointed at Garen’s sword and it flew to Taric. “You are not taking a weapon on this date, Garen. With someone else, you can show off your skill, but Darius knows all about it. You will just seem too overbearing considering you made this a private affair. Remember, I climbed Mount Targon and you did not so I know everything.”

Garen was conflicted, as that sword was a part of him, not just his look. However, he nodded knowing he couldn’t overwhelm Darius, just give bits of himself at a time.

Taric left Garen with a diamond and sapphire floating around him saying, “It matches your outfit.” He lugged the sword over his shoulder and walked away muttering, “You’ll need the help”.


	3. Chapter 3

Darius woke up and groggily turned around in his sleep to look at his wall clock briefly, and jumped up in an instant. It was 6:30pm, 30 minutes late already. Crap! He thought Draven would come by to check on him one last time. Darius got ready in a matter of 2 minutes, managing to spray on some cologne quickly right before sprinting out the door.

Garen was pacing slowly, shoulders and neck slumped forward facing away from the door when Darius exited the building. He was out of breath and was trying to form words but they just kept becoming one word breaths. “Fell….uh….sleep…sorry….hope…still…good?”

Garen managed to understand what he was attempting to say, and replied, “It’s fine, it’s just the dinner reservation was for 6:30, and walking there it would be almost 7. I don’t think they’ll keep the table for that long.”

Darius had caught his breath and thought for a second. “How about we go to a bar instead?”

Garen gave a one sided smile responding, “If it’s a place that serves Demacian beer, it’s fine with me.”

Darius grunted, “Of course they do. They have to give something to people who just want water.”

“Are you challenging my ability to drink alcohol? Because I can and will beat you.” Garen started walking forward, beckoning for Darius to follow.

“Yeah, I am Garen, because everyone knows well that you could poison me with anything, from alcohol to nightshade, I won’t go down.” Darius remarked while walking next to Garen.

As they walked to the tavern, Garen put his hand next to Darius’. Darius was a little shocked at first, but as they quickly glanced at each other, he relaxed and placed his in a steady motion, fingers just barely touching.

And it was difficult, feeling the tangible warmth from Garen, wanting to close the distance but feeling like it was too much to do it. He wanted to go slowly for Garen’s sake.

Garen could sense Darius’s tension and lightly bumped him said, “Hey, don’t worry that the night isn’t going as planned. I’m sure the bar will be plenty of fun.” And the little smile that reached Garen’s eyes melted Darius’ stress. _He’s right, just go along with it_ , Darius thought.

 

The bar was empty when they got there. After all, it was a Wednesday night, the League just finished a whole bunch of matches, and champions were too exhausted to drink in general. Garen and Darius went to the counter of the bar and sat on stools next to each other.

“Two Demacian Moon Beers please”, Garen requested as he placed money for a tab. “We’ll take this slowly so I can actually talk to you.”

“Fine by me. You want to talk, say something about yourself that you find interesting.” Darius grabbed the beer and started to sip. As he expected, this stuff was like water to him. _This is going to be too easy_

Garen wasn’t sure what he should say. Perhaps he should say when he and Jarvan went to…no. How about that time when Lux pranked…but she was against this kind of thing.

Garen was almost hypnotic, with his fingers moving around his face, struggling to choose a moment to share for Darius.

Garen’s face lit up after what seemed like ages to Darius, but was probably only 10 seconds. “I used to love going fishing with Quinn before I got involved with the League. There was this small river near the Demacian academy that seemed to throw fish at us. I used my dad’s old fishing rod and I felt like I could just relax with Quinn and let the water take away whatever I was feeling that day, and give me an activity to do, anything else for a few hours.

Darius remarked, “Oh, so you and Quinn were dating?” with a twinge of jealousy.

“Oh no, she was just a really good friend when it came to outdoor stuff.”

“I love to fish myself, since I was a kid. Would you want to go sometime with me?”

Garen looked taken aback, “Are you just saying that, or are you being serious? Is there even a place to fish around here?”

Darius looked Garen dead in the eye, “I’m absolutely serious Garen. Why would you think I would lie to you?”

Garen was flabbergasted. Darius was opening himself up so suddenly, he assumed Darius was playing with him. He was handing Garen what seemed like absolute trust, as if things like heartbreak or backstabbing would never occur. He personally wouldn’t open up like that to anyone, except Lux and Taric only because he knew them for so long. Not since his last romantic failiure…

Garen drained his beer and tapped his glass to indicate for another. _If I’m going to talk like him, I’ll need to get drunker,_ Garen thought.

Garen purposely avoided the questions asked and turned it on Darius, “What do you want to do with your life? What do you believe your purpose is?”

“Easy”, Darius replied. “I want to take care of my brother, find someone who can understand and love me, and once I have a family going, end my military career and let life take me from there.”

_Again with the openness,_ Garen thought. “What happened to your family Darius?”

Suddenly, all the familiarity and comfort Darius had been showing completely disappeared in a matter of seconds. He mentally shut himself from Garen and chugged his beer, and the one next to it. _Shit,_ Garen thought. “I’m sorry.”

Darius rubbed his face with his hands. “It’s okay. Can we just not talk about that?”

“Of course”. Garen placed his hand on Darius’.

There was a tingle of electricity running between them and the air. It woke Darius up from his pain and he turned his hand and wrapped his fingers in Garen’s. Garen released his drink and while staring at him put his other hand around Darius’s already encased hand. He gave a gentle squeeze and grinned. “I really like you Darius, but I don’t want to hurt you. There is so much I don’t know about you and I want to find out more, because I already like what I’m seeing. Do you want me to stop?”

Darius just sat there, staring back, unable to form any answers in words nor motions.

_Oh God_ , Darius thought to himself. _Steady breaths Darius, you can do this_. The gems by Garen starting to twinkle and in the dim light, they reflected so beautifully with Garen’s eyes.

Garen started to stand up, beginning to release his hands. _No,_ Darius thought. _My hands don’t feel the same. I need his strength and comfort. Don’t go!_

Darius wrapped his hand tighter around Garen’s and used his other hand to keep Garen in place. Garen looked at him longingly with a touch of hope in his face.

Darius pulled Garen to him, and this time he initiated the kiss, passionately. And dam, it felt even better than the first time.


End file.
